1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, relates to a piston construction for internal combustion engines, particularly for engines which operate at high temperatures and pressures such as Diesel engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such engines, the piston surfaces exposed to the force of the explosion must hold up to said explosion and remain, as soon as possible after starting, at said high operating temperatures and pressures. In contrast, the ring area, and particularly the so-called firing ring, must be protected from the effects of high temperature gas explosions in order to avoid rapid carbon depositing.
A known solution to these problems is to construct composite pistons, of which the upper, steel portion faces the explosion and is maintained at a higher temperature than a lower portion of a light alloy holding the rings and having a classic piston shape, in which the steel upper portion is set, either by assembly or in the form of an insert onto which the lower, light alloy portion is directly cast.